In many corners, Love can be found
by Sky By Time
Summary: My annoying cat and his mouse had done it again. So, I punished them. But not exactly the punishment that make people feel tortured. Though, this can be called torture in some way. I mean, I turned them humans and they will be experiencing things that we humans fight through. Drama, Friendship, Romance, Heartbreak and many more. YAOI. Tom x Jerry


**Sky: **Watching my very first childhood show was the best, and with the combination of being a fujoshi...

**Red: **Uh oh, I smell something fishy.

**Silver: **Let's just pray that she won't do anything rash. Other than that, Merry Early Christmas!

**Sky: **Right! Merry Early Christmas and I do not own TAJ

* * *

><p>The snow outside the house was falling slowly but the heat from the fireplace was keeping the house warm. Christmas was nearing and everyone is very excited. People making list, buying special list, and wrapping them in their own bought wrappers.<p>

It should be that once a year, that everyone gets along with each other. Although, two certain animals don't fall to that category.

In a simple home, inside it, a gray cat was trying to catch a brown mouse.

The mouse jumped unto the well-prepared table that the cat's mistress arrange. She went out to fetch some of her friends and she strictly told the cat to be behave while she was gone. Too bad that there was a tasty mouse that made the cat forgot the order of his mistress.

Going back, the cat followed the mouse and the food began to fly everywhere. The mouse squeaked and jumped down to the floor, avoiding the flying meatball. The cat licked its lips and copied the mouse's steps.

The game suddenly stop when the door flew open. It was the cat's mistress, she was home. Her light blue hair was covered with little bits of snow. Following her were two guys, a redhead and a silver-headed. She was shivering cold, it was obvious that the scarf she was wearing was not enough.

Though, the two guys behind were pretty much comfortable. Sharing their scarf and all.

Mistress opened her eyes and her mouth was hang wide. The table was a mess, the food was thrown everywhere. And the cake! Oh god, not the cake!

The cat looked at her with fear and a tint of guilt in his eyes. Mistress looked at him with anger "Tom, how could you do that. I spent hours on cooking that"

"Sky, cooking? I don't think those two are meant to be together" the redhead commented. An imaginary block of rock fell on the head of the girl as the words did an effect on her.

"Red, seme? I don't think those two are meant to be together too" Sky shot back.

The silver-headed had to hold Red down as Red tried to jump on Sky "Now, now. Red don't be like that, it's the holidays. Lighten up a little"

And that made Red calm down "Okay, if you say so"

Sky squealed but coughed, she turned to Tom who was trying to get away. She grabbed him by the tail and snapped her fingers with the other hand. Surprisingly, Silver held up the brown mouse; who was struggling at the moment.

"Because of this recklessness, I will punish you two" she proceeded to throw the cat and the mouse at the couch.

The two tried to escape but their body refused to move. They were terrified, and it got worse when she held out a notebook titled '**Fanfic**'

"I think it's time for you guys to know what I feel when you two just run around and I have to clean up your mess. So, I will do some changes" with that said, she held out a pen and began to write.

At first nothing happened, but as the clock ticked for the fifth time - a glow happened. The two animals shone lighter than the light of the star at the top of the Christmas tree.

Their little figures slowly changed and they grew longer and longer until it was enough. The light was gone and all was left were two, _**dressed**_, high school boys.

Tom, the gray cat, was handsome in human form.

The gray fur of his became his hair. Silky strands fell down and it reached at the level at his neck. Looking at some skin of his, one could tell it was fairly white. If he could just stand up, he would at the height of 6'3 or so. And his eyes, with the pupils slit and all, it was the yellowish eyes she ever saw in her life (apology sent to Gold) His face has the perfect shape and could put every models' face to shame.

His outfit consist of a typical dark buttoned-shirt, grey pants, and black shoes. But the masterpiece that did it all was the small collar that appeared on his neck with a iron cross hanging on it.

All in all, Tom can be represented as an example of the words: **sexy**, **handsome**, and **hot**.

Next to him was the former mouse, Jerry to be called. He was the opposite of Tom, handsome wouldn't describe but cute fits.

Brownish fur of his became his hair. The hair was not messy, but it was rounded and it only reached below the ears. His skin was tanned, not too light and not too dark. He was not tall and only reached the height of 5'5 (irritating him a bit). His eyes were still as brown as they were before but with a touch of shining light. His face was rounded and one could tell that he was baby-faced.

His outfit consist of a white short puff sleeved shirt, blue shorts that was above his knees, and Mary Jane shoes without any heels (I do not know what this is called).

Overall, Jerry's an example of the words: **cute**, **feminine**, and **pretty**.

"There, that should do it" Sky said, satisfied of her own work. She put her notebook '**Fanfic**' away while snickering.

Tom looked at himself. Starting from feeling his face, examining his arms to the body, then to the legs. He was shocked, but his face says otherwise. His reaction was like of a bad-boy type of guy. He shrugged it off and continue on sitting on the coach.

Jerry, by the way, was freaking out. He was human for god's sake! Now Tom can really _eat _him, he was so dead "Wait, why did you made us humans?" Jerry was very much surprised by his perfect sentence.

"I want you to learn your lessons, and to do so, I have to. You will go to different human phases, and for other reasons. I really want to try out my super thingy notebook. It kinda have powers to make everything real, but I am the only on to do so. Also, I wrote their that you know how to speak human language because I am not going to teach you that. I'm lazy, you should know that already"

And with few arguments later, Jerry gave up. He groaned and fell to the coach, his body sprawling all over it. He glanced at Tom's sleeping face and couldn't believe that he was calm about this. Soon, he also fell asleep.

"So, who's ready for a clean up?" Red asked as he looked at the still messy table.

Silver grabbed the needed materials to clean and handed them to Sky "How about we give Tom and Jerry a pass on this one. I think they need to cope with their surroundings"

"And when I thought I have helpers around the house" Sky sighed as she grabbed the broken plates and put it inside the sack.

"There's more to this, isn't there?" Red told her. Sky grinned and the two lovers knew that there was more to this.

"Well, I was thinking of getting some 801 moments from them. If you know what I mean"

That made them quiet for the rest of the clean-up session. After cleaning, the three of them were surprised to find the ex-mouse on the top of the ex-cat, with said ex-cat's arms protectively attached on Jerry's waist.

Sky took a picture before the Colorshipping (I just named the two that on the spot) covered the two with a huge blanket to keep them warm.

Waving goodbye, they left. Sky yawned and went to her bedroom, turning off the lights and indirectly giving her pets some privacy.

**The Very Next Morning **

Tom woke up earlier than Jerry. The first thought that came to him was the event that happened earlier, still not noticing Jerry, he lifted his right arm and stared at his hand "It was not a dream after all"

The voice of Tom made Jerry squirm, finally getting the attention of Tom.

The cat viewed the mouse in front of him since he never got the chance to look at him right after the transformation happened. Gently, he stroked the hair of the little guy. Sensing the touch of Tom, Jerry quickly calmed down. Tom smiled at the reaction and without even realizing it, he kissed the ex-mouse on the forehead.

He didn't mind doing that, he was sure that he was going to learn this later. For now, he was tired. Yawning, he wrapped his arms around Jerry's waist more tightly and went back to sleep.

And he gotta say, this was the best sleep he got in years.

... ... ... ... ...

Hours later after Tom slept again, Jerry woke up. He was half-asleep and was still sleepy, he noticed the warm and comfortable warmth he was feeling so he scooted over to it before hugging it. Then, it all registered in his mind.

He sat up quickly and blushed when he realized that he was sleeping with Tom, his enemy and rival since the first time they met. Eager to remove himself from Tom, he struggled to get rid of the binding arms that was wrapped around him.

Tom was having none of it. He was fully awake when Jerry sat up, but he was ready to sleep again. Though, he didn't want to sleep without Jerry in his arms. Since he was stronger than the other, he easily pulled him back; making Jerry fall unto his arms.

Boy, was Tom enjoying this. A perfect teddy bear in his grasp, and a cute one too. He nuzzled the hair affectionately while bathing it with small kisses. He purred and rubbed little circles on Jerry's back.

Strangely enough, it was working. Jerry was blushing hard but he was also calming down. Breathing small breathes, he relaxed and accepted the fact that Tom was going to do anything with him... for now.

And just as when the two were going back to sleep, Sky burst through the doors and stopped when she saw her former pets on an interesting position. As fast as light, she took a picture before coughing.

"You two seem you had a good sleep" she said.

Tom smirked before licking Jerry's cheek "I did, and was about to when you came in"

She mentally squealed at the affections that Tom was throwing at Jerry "What about you Jerry?"

Jerry answered by putting his face on Tom's chest "It was fine"

"In your position, I thinks there's more to that"

Jerry blushed redder, if that was possible, and clutched on Tom like there was no tomorrow. Tom chuckled and sat up, making Jerry sit on his lap. Jerry took this opportunity to get off of Tom and sat on his own.

Sky grinned at the obvious atmosphere between the two. Oh, if only this could last forever. Too bad that this was only temporary.

"Shall we start the day?" she asked. The two had no choice but to comply. They nodded and their day began.

**Outside the House **

The snow from yesterday covered the whole sidewalk. Neighbors from here to there were already shoveling their front yards. Children were playing with snowballs, making snow mans and snow angels.

The trio exited the house and Sky left the two for a moment before coming back with a couple of shovels in her hands. She handed it to the two and ordered "Clean the front yard. After that, you can explore the entire neighborhood. But that's that"

She entered the house, leaving ex-cat and ex-mouse all on their own.

"What should we do with these?" Jerry asked, obvious for the fact that it was his first time holding it. But for Tom, it was normal. He already held a shovel even before he turned human.

With the help of cat observation, Tom rapidly learned how and started to clear the front yard. Jerry followed afterwards.

It was hard to believe, but the front yard was already clear. Not a single snow was seen. Jerry fell and sat on his bum as he took a break.

Tom sat besides him and laid his head on the mouse's shoulder "O-Oi, what are you doing?"

"Resting, what do you think?" Tom stated, he let his hand place itself on Jerry's hand and watched as Jerry became flustered "Stop doing that"

"Doing what?"

"Being cute and all. It makes me want to ravish you"

"R-Ra- Pervert cat! The cold must be getting to you. Maybe a fever or something?"

"Then. Do you mind if you could take care of me until I get better?"

"Gah, stop saying that. You're making me feel weird"

All day long. The duo learned many things today. Tom learned that he loved to tease Jerry, he learned that he actually have the talent for cooking, he learned that he became a little bit of a sadist, and that he have a habit of making Jerry blush.

Jerry learned that Tom's words can get to him, he learned that he had a talent for drawing, he learned that his heart beats very fast whenever he was near tom, and that he have started to become fond of the guy.

And the very important thing that they are learning right now. That they learned that they were more to just being enemies, rivals, and friends. That they learned about a special feeling. And they learned that... they begun to fall for the other.

* * *

><p><strong>Sky: <strong>It's finish, chapter 1 is finished. I really love making stories about my childhood show.

**Red: **Be sure to stay toon

**Silver: **Please wait for the next chapter and don't forget to review.


End file.
